Weapons of Mass Attraction
by EggDropSoup
Summary: In progress! Multi-Chapter Fic. If you want something bad enough, you gotta pull out all the stops. After all, it's all about how you play this game called love and no matter what you do, don't let yourself be the one to fall first. Part 1/2


***Warning: Manga/Anime Spoilers***

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yami no Matsuei.

Thanks Eria, for looking this over for me. :o

**Weapons of Mass Attraction  
****by EggDropSoup**

Part 1: Challenged and Provoked

"You stupid idiot!" Hisoka yelled behind him as they hurried through the groove of cherry trees lining the entrance path to the main Ministry building. The late morning sun shined from behind the trees, causing the pink flowers on the slender branches to glow red and illuminate the pavement before them on either side.

"Sorry, Hisoka!" Tsuzuki said, panting lightly as he followed quickly behind his younger partner. His hair was messier than usual and his jacket and slacks were wrinkled from having been tossed to the floor the night before. "I didn't mean to forget to set the alarm."

"Thanks to you, we're late. AGAIN." It was the second occurrence since they had started living together and Hisoka let out an annoyed huff as they approached the steps. He easily passed over them, marching hotly under the building's arch and through the circular columns toward the entrance's double doors.

He stopped, allowing Tsuzuki a few seconds to catch up. "Tatsumi will have our heads for sure this time and neither you nor I can afford another pay cut."

Tsuzuki halted beside him and bent forward to rest his hands on his knees. Really, just how was it that Hisoka moved so quickly with such short legs? "Relax, Hisoka. We're only a little late."

"You call two hours a _little_ late?"

Tsuzuki at least had the decency to look ashamed as he straightened, turned his head, and nervously fiddled with his shirt collar. "Well, I'm sure he'll understand…"

"Sure," the blond murmured before letting out an indignant snort. "Tatsumi-san is the _epitome_ of understanding. He'll understand alright. Understand that we know the company policy about being late and we'll have to pay the consequences." He gave a frustrated kick with one of his sneakers to the concrete floor. "Literally."

"Yeah, he gets tight-assed when he's mad," Tsuzuki admitted, running a hand through his hair and letting out a long sigh. "Just let me talk to him. I can change his mind."

"You don't get it. You crying this time won't work," Hisoka said, referring to his partner's tendency to go teary-eyed and inconsolable at a drop of a hat. "You know how he is about _money_."

"See? That's where you're wrong," The brunet objected and wagged a finger. "When I really want Tatsumi to bend on something, I don't cry."

"Of course you do, I've seen you do it all the time," Hisoka said dryly, and Tsuzuki gave a small secretive smile and a sideways glance that had the blond looking at him suspiciously.

"No, with Tatsumi, I don't cry. What I do is bravely battle back tears." He pressed a hand to his chest dramatically. "I let them get all shiny and wet, and then I quiver my lip a little. Hold on, let me show you."

He leaned his head back, closed his eyes, and took a couple of long deep breaths. Then he opened them again, stared at Hisoka with a kind of wide-eyed, pitiful expression as tears swam into his eyes, threatening to spill over at any minute.

"That's creepy how good you are at that," the blond admitted.

Tsuzuki laughed, sniffed, and with that the woeful expression dissolved completely. "I could let a tear spill over if I had too, but that's it. Any more than that doesn't work on Tatsumi. He gets freaked out by it. Flooding on him will only make him pat your head and stuff a tissue in your hand before going into full-retreat. Then you've lost him. But give him the eyes, quiver your lip a little, and he'll do _anything_. It absolutely _destroys_ him."

"How did you learn to do that?"

"Hey, Tatsumi and I have known each other for a long time." The older man gave a small shrug, crossed his arms. "When you become close with someone for that long, you learn ways to handle them. You could say that with him, I have a few weapons." A cocky wink. A grin.

"Weapons?"

"Yup, my infamous super-secret Tsuzuki moves."

"Oh?" At that, Hisoka let one eyebrow lift up, both slightly curious and slightly forewarning that the brunet not continues to say anything stupid. "And what sort of 'moves' have you developed on me?"

Tsuzuki's confident expression faltered as he thought about it for two seconds. "Well, fake-crying doesn't work on you because of your empathy and whining works only until you get mad enough to hit me."

Unimpressed, the blond lowered the eyebrow and gave him a leveled stare. "So far you've only told me about the things that don't work."

"Well, you see…there's a reason they're called 'super-secret Tsuzuki moves.' They're secret and only a select few are privy to how they're used."

"Oh no…I want to hear this." Hisoka gave a broad wave of his hand. "If I'm going to be late and get my pay docked, I want to at least get something substantial out of it."

"You sure you can handle it?" The words were a challenge that seemed to spike the competitiveness in the blond's blood.

"Of course I'm sure. Now hurry up before I get mad and hit you." The way he said the last part, held a little temper, but Tsuzuki wasn't deaf to the underlying promise those words held and it left him wincing before he gave a final nod of assent.

"Okay, I'll show you. But don't say I didn't warn you. "

"Please," Hisoka sobered, "Like anything about you could be-" and the words on the tip of his tongue died out as Tsuzuki was suddenly right in front of him. Slender fingers took hold of his jaw, and pushed it up and when their eyes met Hisoka felt a flare of heat light up both his face and his belly.

Tsuzuki was looking at him, studying him with such caring intensity that it made his pulse scramble. He could see the warmth and love in those eyes that bore into his own and the reassurance that those feelings were genuine and real were evidenced by the emotions he was reading through the sparking nerves of their joined skin.

"Tsuzuki…" he tried to say, tried to move, anything he could do to just get closer and to feed this sudden ache that had begun to build inside. But Tsuzuki's hold on his chin kept him in place and in turn, made the need only fester all the more.

"Hisoka," those lips whispered huskily, making his face flush darker and his stomach gave another lurch at the knowledge that if they'd just have been a few inches closer, they'd be grazing against his own.

"Please," he said, his voice coming out like a frustrated moan as he tried again to break out of the hand's hold.

Tsuzuki must have decided to finally take pity on him as he gave a small smile before ducking his head a little and leaning forward. Hisoka's eyes fluttered shut in response. The anxious-ness of what was to come that caused his heart to pound was just as much from desire as it was nervousness.

But as he took in a quick breath and waited…something didn't seem right. The gentle press of a kiss never came. Confused, he opened his eyes and saw Tsuzuki staring at him with a blank expression.

After two long beats of silence, the brunet's laughter burst out. He had to lean back and hold onto his sides as they ached from the force of it. "Your face. Sorry, but it's not often that I see you so off balance. You're too cute."

Broken from the spell but still slightly disoriented, Hisoka shook his head. "What the hell was that?"

"You asked me to show you and I did," Tsuzuki said simply with a nod of approval once his laughing fit had calmed.

Pure shock filled Hisoka's face and his eyes grew big. "I don't-but that can't-" The words he managed to get out stopped abruptly and the realization of what just happened caused his face to bloom red again, spilling out to parts of his neck.

Amused, Tsuzuki patted Hisoka's back lightly in sympathy before reaching around the youth to grab a door knob. "Let's go in now, shall we?" he twisted it, pulled it open, and stepped in easily.

If the blond weren't still partially dazed, he would have said something about Tsuzuki's confident attitude or made some kind of complaint. But instead, he just blinked a few times before following after, mildly wondering just what other sort of weapons Tsuzuki probably had when it concerned him.

"Hisoka."

The sound of his name caught his attention and he looked up to see Tsuzuki stopped in the middle of the hall and glancing back at him. The brunet flashed him a quick, reassuring smile before turning back around to continue walking and it caused his stomach muscles to tighten even as those in his thighs went loose.

With an altered breath, he leaned against the nearest wall just in time to steady himself with his hands. Tsuzuki was too far down the hall to notice and when he was completely out of sight, and with no sign that there were any other Ministry employees wondering around, Hisoka leaned back fully onto the wall so he could mumble curses about Tsuzuki's attractiveness to himself.

He had known that Tsuzuki had other qualities that could leave him swept away, but he hadn't figured he'd be disarmed again so soon. Clearly, he'd underestimated the other man.

He hissed loudly at the sudden feel of tightness across the front of his pants and he gaped down at the source of it in horror. There was no way he could catch up with Tsuzuki now. Not if he didn't want to go through another embarrassing experience. And he was sure that he'd made today's quota on that already.

He leaned further against the wall, tilting his head up to stare at the fluorescent lights that lined the ceiling and breathed in and out slowly. It didn't take long for the uncomfortable feeling to go away and just as he was about to push away from the wall, an idea struck him.

If Tsuzuki could come up with clever tactics like that, then so could he. After all, it wasn't like Hisoka to surrender so easily. He could play this game, or at least make it harder for Tsuzuki to get a reaction from him. It could be fun even, to see Tsuzuki flabbergasted when one of his 'moves' didn't work and just maybe he'd develop 'moves' of his own that could bring about interesting reactions in Tsuzuki that only he could make possible. Turn the tables, so to speak.

He might have to get out of his comfort zone a little, but it would be worth it to see the look on Tsuzuki's face. In fact, it could even get more interesting if it made Tsuzuki react in a way so that he'd raise the stakes even higher.

With confidence in his stride, Hisoka walked down the hallway with purpose. Each step closer to the department seemed like a step closer to victory already.

He could hear Tsuzuki's high pitched whining and Tatsumi-san's admonishing voice from outside the door. He let a small calculating smile slip before hiding it away underneath his trademark unimpressed expression.

From this point on it was game on. He just hoped that Tsuzuki was prepared enough because there would be no courtesy warning from him. Tsuzuki had made the mistake of blatantly provoking a wild kind of arousal inside him that no one else had and Hisoka would hold onto the tactical advantage that he had until he made Tsuzuki just as swept away and wanting as he had been.

There was no other way around it. He wouldn't be satisfied until he had Tsuzuki _begging_.

And that, he decided, after opening the door and catching a glance at his partner's unsuspecting face, was only a matter of time.

He'd win this game for sure.

**To be continued.**

Author's Note: lol poor Hisoka. Tsuzuki used his sexy-face weapon on him and it broke the poor boy's brain and now the temperamental blond wants pay back! Good luck, Tsuzuki. You're gonna need it. XD This was a fun little ficlet to work on at two in the morning. By the way, there's a hidden theme here that should be kinda obvious. Clue: A reoccurring word. lol ;D. If you guess it, you get a star!

Some might bring up a question or two about whyyyyyy Tsuzuki forgot to set the alarm…but that's for another time. ;D And yes, this was supposed to spurn dirty thoughts. You're welcome.


End file.
